


A Tiny Story

by AkaSHEEEEEEE



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, inspired by moami on tumblr, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaSHEEEEEEE/pseuds/AkaSHEEEEEEE
Summary: "Can you leave the nightlight on?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Moami on tumblr, http://moami.tumblr.com/post/150321609096/tiny-stories in particular. I love fluff and Creek, so enjoy!

Craig finished brushing his teeth and slunk back into the hallway. Tweek's house, although similar in layout to his own, seemed warmer. Perhaps it was the smell of coffee that infused all the rooms, evoking images of pale hands wrapped around a teal mug and a slight, crooked smile. He padded slowly back to Tweek's room, gently pushing the door open and moving inside. Tweek looked up from where he sat against the wall on his bed. His eyes were soft, the flicking green flames simmered down to coals. Craig turned and shut the door.

"Hey."

Craig turned back to Tweek, who had pressed his lips to the rim of his mug rather than speak again.

"Hey."

Tweek finished his coffee and leaned forward to set his mug on his desk while Craig came over to sit next to him. Craig raised an eyebrow.

"You're drinking coffee right before you're going to try and sleep?" A slight smirk crossed Tweek's face and he responded,

"Are you surprised?" Craig wasn't, and they both knew it, so Craig didn't bother replying. Tweek rose from the bed and went to turn off the light. Craig curled up under the blankets and watched the dark shape of his boyfriend come back towards him. Suddenly his pale face was re-illuminated as he turned on... a nightlight? The figure was maybe six inches tall, oval with a flat bottom. It had little round ears and a minimalist face composed of round eyes and a triangular nose. Craig sat up as Tweek got back on the bed, and raised his arms. Tweek slunk into his lap and curled his arms around him, laying his head on Craig's shoulder. As Craig laid them back down, he rolled them onto their sides, and kissed Tweek's temple. Then he sat up and turned to the desk. Scooping up the nightlight, he pressed the top of the head and the glow vanished.

"Please leave the nightlight on." Craig laid back down and pulled Tweek into his arms, mumbling into his hair,

"Nope."

Tweek's breathing was warm and even against his collarbone.

"Please?"

Craig pulled back enough to dip down and rest his forehead against Tweek's. Opening his eyes, he was tempted to leave the light on for the sake of seeing Tweek's eyes shimmer in the bright glow. But that wouldn't work after he closed his eyes to sleep.

"Nope."

Tweek exhaled against Craig's mouth and their lips brushed when he next spoke.

"Why?"

Craig leaned in a little and gave him a proper kiss. He then resumed his original position and murmured into Tweek's messy hair, still damp from his shower yet somehow it already smelled of coffee.

"Because whatever you fear is more scared of you than of the light."

Tweek hummed thoughtfully, snuggling closer and closing his eyes to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! https://brudensomvissteformycket.files.wordpress.com/2013/08/20130821-221523.jpg This is the nightlight! It's called a Ghost, so I was tempted to name the fic that, but I ended up going for the Moami reference. Thanks for reading and leave a comment<3


End file.
